Urinary tract infections (UTIs) are the second most common type of infection in the body, most of which are caused by bacteria that live in the bowel. Women are especially susceptible because of the short distance bacteria have to travel from the anus to the urethra. Fecal drainage, improper cleansing after evacuation and extended wear of a wet absorbent pad or undergarment are all considered risk factors for a UTI. A Norwegian study titled, “Pad per day usage, urinary incontinence and urinary tract infections in nursing home residents,” published online in July 2010 on behalf of the British Geriatrics Society, concluded that the use of absorbent pads is associated with an increased risk of developing UTIs.
Women with urinary incontinence rely on absorbent pads, pantiliners and undergarments, which are readily available and simple to use. These absorbent articles use a continuous absorbent core extending to the front and rear from the point of urinary insult, allowing a larger area for absorption of urine, but also providing a path for migration of anal bacteria to the urethra along a dampened topsheet or urine-soaked absorbent core.